John's Little Secret
by forever.anime.love
Summary: Alright, before you scroll to to the next, hear me out. This is a dramatic story of the love between john and mai. However, Mai is loved more than she thinks. There is some tension between characters, like Naru and John. This will keep you on their toes and bring a new twist!
1. Chapter 1

John's Little Secret

Chapter 1

This is the story of Mai and John. Remember, this story is from John's point of view. Enjoy!

It was a cold autumn night. I was on my way to SPR. Why couldn't I have gotten a cab or something? It was so cold walking alone in the dark like this. And a little scary.

When I finally reached SPR, nobody was there except for Mai. Deep down, I was excited that we were alone. I don't know why, though. But it was so strong.

"John! Hi!" said Mai in her usual excited tone.

"G'day, Mai," I replied.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, only if it's not too much trouble!" I exclaimed.

"No, I was already going to make some for myself," she said sweetly.

"Well then, that would be delightful."

"Okay, I'm on it!"

A few minutes later, she came back with two steaming teacups in her hands. She handed one to me. I thanked her. Then I asked why nobody else was here but her.

"Actually, I hurt my knee the other day, so I'm off ghost work until it feels better," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"No big deal, I should be back on in a week of so," she answered.

_This is good, _I thought. Wait, why was I thinking that?! It's never good when somebody hurts themselves! Ugh, what's wrong with me?!

We talked the night away after that. We talked about my work at the church, about recent cases, and much more. She told me that everyone was staying in a hotel for the case, and that it would probably be a few days until they returned. Apparently, she came here every day and stayed for several hours to keep this place in check. I asked if I could keep coming so we could chat more. She said yes.

The next day, it was pretty much the same process. We got tea, we talked. But there was this look that she kept giving me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but it almost seemed like... she was admiring me. But that didn't make sense so that couldn't be it.

The day after that, something changed. After we drank our tea, Mai looked at me. But this wasn't just a glance, she stared. She had that same look in her eyes, but stronger. I stared right back. I couldn't stop. We looked into each others eyes like that for at least five minutes. When she finally looked away, I blushed deeply. What was that all about?


	2. Chapter 2

**K, so this is chapter 2!**

**Guuuuurl, things about to get real up in here!**

The next day, I came back over to the SPR center. When I saw that Mai wasn't there yet, I was disappointed. I did come a bit earlier today, so it was expected, but I still was upset. For a moment, I thought about yesterday, the look that she gave me. And how we stared at each other.

Suddenly, Mai entered the room.

"Hello, Mai," I greeted her.

"John! When did you get here? Have you been waiting long?" she said, worried

"Oh, I've been here for five minutes maybe, no worries!" I assured her.

The look that she gave me yesterday was still there, only a hint of it though. Nothing dramatic or significant happened that day; we just exchanged useless banter, and drank tea. When I told her that I had better go, though, she had the saddest look in her eyes.

"Can you stay any longer?" she pleaded.

Now that surprised me. She, the most busy and… well… amazing girl in the world wanted me to stay?

"Well, if you insist, I can stay for maybe," I glanced at my watch, "45 more minutes? Yeah that'll work."

At that moment, she did something that surprised me.

She lunged at me, but not with a bad intent. She hugged me, and she had the cutest look on her face.

"Thank you," she said, with her eyes shut tight.

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!**

**Chapter 3 will be out in no time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for chapter 3!**

**Soon, we'll be introducing some new characters!**

**Also, starting from this point on, we will be doing things from different character's point of views (P.O.V.)**

I sat there, frozen. Why was she hugging me like this?

Blushing, and nervous, I put my arms around her, so that she wouldn't think that she did the wrong thing by hugging me. I didn't think it was wrong in the slightest. But it was unexpected.

_Mai's P.O.V._

WHAT DID I JUST DO?! I can't believe that I finally got the courage to do something to show him how much I like him! I'm hugging my crush, John Brown.

_Back to John's P.O.V_

When we finally broke the embrace, I went home. As I lie in bed, it dawned on me why I have been feeling all of these distinct feelings.

I love Mai.

_Mai's P.O.V._

Today was crazy. I don't know why, but new feelings are coming. I've liked John since I've known him, but this was different. Was it… more?

_Back to John's P.O.V._

The next day, all we did was talk. In the beginning.

"Mai?" I asked.

"…Yeah?" she asked, nervous.

"What happened yesterday?"

She hesitated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay its chapter 4!**

**In this chapter, there is definite tension between characters.**

After hesitating for a few seconds, she answered.

"I'm sorry, its just lately I'm feeling so different about you and it just came over me and I don't know what I was thinking and-

I cut her off. With a kiss.

I dont know how it happened. She looked so beautiful at that moment and I kissed her. But she didn't resist. She closed her eyes tight and let me kiss her.

My fingers eventually found their way to her hair, and I brushed it behind her ears and kept my hand there.

And then it happened.

"Mai," said Naru.

Immediately we broke apart and we both blushed.

"Naru! What are you doing here?" Mai squealed, obviously very embarrassed. "Well, we just got done with the case, but obviously you expected me to be staying longer at the hotel.

"Naru, I am so sorry! This is my fault, really!" I explained.

Then Naru had a look I had never seen on his face.

Hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 starts the real drama!**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Naru's P.O.V._

What were they doing? I know John has had feelings for Mai since he met her. So why am I so surprised? And... sad? I mean, it was expected! Whats wrong with me? Why do I suddenly... hate John?

These were my thoughts as I layed in bed afterwards.

_Mai's P.O.V._

That was amazing! But why do I feel as if Naru might be... jealous?

I pondered this as I walked home.

_John's P.O.V._

I finally did it... I did it... but the look on Naru's face makes me feel like maybe I shouldn't have. I just... couldn't stop myself.

I considered these things when I left the office.

That didn't stop me from going to the office the day after.

At the office that day, I kissed Mai again. And not only did she not resist, she kissed me back.

*knock knock*

Who could that be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Omg even I'm excited and I know what's going to happen!**

"Who is it?" Mai asked, acknowledging the person at the door.

"Naru and Lin." said Naru.

"Oh, um, come in." she replied.

The door opened slowly. Now that Mai and I weren't kissing anymore, it wasn't so awkward when the black-haired, mysterious duo walked in. Naru kept looking at me in a way that almost looked resentful, but that couldn't be it because Naru was almost never angry.

"So, uh, what brings you two here?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Well, I do own this company, and the case is done now, so maybe I should be asking you," he said cooly.

"Well, ahem, we were just, um-"

"I would you to tell me _today_, please," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, we were only, um,-"

"We were just spending time together," Mai interjected, saving me.

"Yes, I see." Naru said.

Lin went to his computer and started typing something.

"Mai, may I speak to you?" Naru asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"Um, sure," Mai replied.

"In private," Naru added.

Then he took Mai's hand and led her outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here!**

**YAY!**

_Mai's P.O.V._

"Mai, you need to stop," said Naru.

"Stop what?! Being with John?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he said simply.

"How could you say that?!" I shouted.

"I could say that because I'm your boss," said the beautiful narcissist.

"No! You may be my boss, but that does _not _give you the right to control who I want to be with! You can't dictate my love life!" I yelled, very angry. How could he say something like that? Why does he even care about who I'm with? He shouldn't!

Unless...

"Naru, does this mean you also have feelings for me?" I asked. I had to know.

"This isn't about that," he said, obviously trying very hard to keep his voice steady.

"Yes, it sort of is about that! Now answer the question," I demanded.

"Mai, we'll talk about this later. I'll call you tonight. But until then, I don't want you to make contact with John," he said calmly.

_John's P.O.V._

What could they be talking about? I could hear shouting, obviously Mai's voice, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. When suddenly, Mai came back in with Naru behind her.

"I'm going home," she said to nobody particular.

"Goodnight, Mai," I said to her.

She said nothing back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I know I really left you hanging on chapter 7 so I made chapter eight as soon as possible!**

**Enjoy!**

_Mai's P.O.V._

I stayed up all night. I felt horrible after ignoring John like that, but Naru told me that if I made contact with John, he wouldn't call. And I had to know how Naru felt towards me. It was mandatory.

Finally, at about 11:00, Naru called.

"Naru?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Well, spit it out. How do you feel about me?" I inquired instantly.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" he said cooly.

At that moment I made a decision. I didn't care if he liked me or not. He had his chance. For so long, I liked, maybe loved him. And he didn't care. He proceeded to make a fool out of me on a daily basis. So no matter how much he may love me, I didn't care.

"Naru, tell me," I finally said.

"Mai, I... there is a feeling I have about you... and I believe it is love," he said.

Now that changed things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**There is a bit (well, I should say **_**quite **_**a bit) of character tension here!**

**Enjoy!**

_Still Mai's P.O.V._

"You... love me?" I whispered into the phone.

"Yes, Mai," said Naru.

*click*

He had hung up.

Maybe that decision I made was harder to obey than I thought.

_John's P.O.V._

Why would she do that? Why would she purposely ignore me? Did she change her mind about me? Or did I just do something wrong?

Suddenly, I realized why she did that.

Naru.

_Naru's P.O.V._

What is wrong with me? Or more like, what's wrong with her? She can't go five minutes without bugging me about something as unimportant as me being in love with her. Why did she suddenly start caring about love so much?

Then, I knew why.

John.

_Mai's P.O.V._

Why did he have to love me? Now I have to choose who I want to be with!

Kind, caring John?

Or mysterious, smart Naru?

I don't know.

But I do know one thing. No matter what happens, at one point I'll have to choose. That may be one of the hardest decisions a girl makes. Tomorrow, I'm apologizing to John for ignoring him. I might not necessarily tell him why, though. I don't want him to be mad at Naru, or Naru to be mad at me.

But at that moment, all I could think about was sleep. Slowly, steadily, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oooh, chapter 10! **

**Im trying to make my chapters longer, just so you know!**

**Enjoy!**

_John's P.O.V._

When I went to S.P.R. today, Mai was there. Immediately, she bolted up to me and hugged me. I almost fell down.

"Woah, Mai, what's the occasion?" I asked, laughing.

"John, I'm sorry about ignoring you yesterday," she said apologetically.

"Mai, it's fine! Don't worry, I barely thought about it!" I said. Well, at least the first part was true.

"Thanks," she told me.

"No problem," I replied.

I don't think she realized that she had been hugging me this whole conversation. When we were done talking, she was still hugging me. To get her attention after about two minutes of this, I coughed lightly. She finally broke her embrace.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said nervously. She was blushing.

"No big deal," I said casually.

She laughed. But I could tell that it was forced.

_Naru's P.O.V._

I'm thinking about going to SPR today. But I don't want to cause any problems for Mai. After all, it would be very uncomfortable to be spending time with two people that love her. Well, maybe one that loves her (me) and one that is very fond of her. I obviously am more attached to her than you-know-who.

I decided I would go.

When I arrived, John and Mai were surprised, I could tell. I could also tell that not only was John surprised, he was unhappy. I didn't care at all.

_John's P.O.V._

Why did he come? He always seems to make things happen between Mai and I. Maybe he was trying to take her from me. I promised to myself that I wouldn't let that happen.

_Mai's P.O.V._

Why aren't John and Naru speaking to each other? The only contact they made was when they gave each other dirty looks behind each others backs.

Nobody was talking. I decided to break the silence.

"So, do either of you want tea?" I said.

John tried saying, 'only if it's not any trouble,' and Naru tried saying, 'yes, please.' But they said it at the same time. They glared at each other.

"I'll get some for both of you," I said with a smile.

They said 'thank you,' and thankfully, at different times.

Wow. They were both so amaing.

They both liked me.

I don't know what to do now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ight, this chapter is just flashbacks! It's so you can have a little knowledge about who she chooses and why! But in reality, it's just so I can have more time to think about the next chapter ;)**

**ENJOY!**

_Mai's P.O.V._

John is so caring.

_FLASHBACK_

It was cold outside. I had just got off work, and it was getting dark. It was so warm in the morning, I hadn't even thought of bringing a coat. But I was now shivering, watching as my breath came out of my mouth as a white cloud.

Very cold.

"Mai!" I heard someone call. I immediately knew who it was. I could never mistake the sweet, Australian accent.

"John? What are you doing here? It's late, and-"

"Mai, you have no coat! You must be freezing! Here…" he interrupted, worried.

He took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"There you go. Now how about I walk you home? It's not safe here at night," he told me.

And off we went.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Naru is so smart.

_FLASHBACK_

"Naru I don't get it at all. Why would the spirit make the walls crumble like that?" I had said.

"Obviously, it wasn't a spirit." He said matter-of-factly.

"Then why is this happening?"

"Mai, the house was built in 1960. It was also build on soft soil. The house is uneven and, as a result, is crumbling. This is not a case that I am interested in."

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	12. Chapter 12

**This isn't a chapter, but it is **

**VERY IMPORTANT:**

**I'm writing another fanfic! It is another mai x john!**

**It is about how, when Naru starts being a total jerkface to Mai, **

**And she realizes if she feels love towards him, she will only be pushed away.**

**In a state of depression, she is frantically searching for a way to be happy. **

**And... you guessed it… here comes john…**

**It is called:**

**Realize.**


	13. Chapter 13

** SO, this is chapter 13. in reality its actually chapter 12.**

** (cuz I took a chapter to tell you about my new story. its done now, so keep an eye out!)**

** ENJOY!**

_John's P.O.V._

I can't stop thinking about her. No matter what I try, she keeps popping up in my head. Why does she have to be so awesome? Why is Mai so beautiful?

_Naru's P.O.V._

Ugh, why can't I just get to work? Mai isn't that important, right? If so, why can't I seem to push her out of my mind? It's really annoying.

_Mai's P.O.V._

Well, considering all the flashbacks I had yesterday, the choice isn't as hard.

I should want to be with John.

But I can't make that decision yet. Not until he directly says that he likes… or loves… me. Not until he tells me that he can't stop thinking about me. I don't know yet.

And I'm NOT going to set myself up for that.

Now that is knee was better, I am starting work again. I told John that I was starting work again, but he could still visit my house. Of course, I would have to invite him now, though.

Since there wasn't a case that Naru was interested in, he told me (for the first time) that I could go home early. Since it was only noon at that point, I decided to invite John for lunch. After all, he was acting sort of upset that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with me now.

_John's P.O.V._

Mai asked me over for lunch. I was so excited to get to see her. But, um, I was also nervous. I mean, I'm going to her house! She's probably going to be cooking for me! Ahhhhh!

Once I arrived at her house (after getting lost once might I mention) she opened the door like a second after I knocked. 'Someone's excited!' I thought to myself.

When she saw me at the door she smiled and said, "Hi, John! Come In!"

She lived in an apartment on the bottom floor. When I looked around, I found that it was small. But, for some reason, it felt like a wonderful place to live. It was perfect for one person, and it was decorated so it looked like she was happy here. That was enough for me to like it.

"This is nice," I said.

_Mai's P.O.V._

Of course he thinks it's nice. He was so humble. So sweet.

When I said I was making noodles, he smiled and said, "Sounds wonderful."

I seriously cannot got over how sweet he is.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, so this is chapter 14!**

**I'm trying I promise!**

_ John's P.O.V._

Not only is she sweet and smart, but she can cook, too! Man, how can Naru treat her like he does when she is this amazing?! Gosh, that stuck-up Naru.

Well, aside from that, there was something I was planning to do. And it was very important. So I gathered up every tiny speck of courage I could find. I had practiced this in my head over and over and so I'm prepared. Right?

"Mai," I said.

She finished chewing her bite.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, um, hehe," I stuttered.

"Come on, you can tell me! What is it?" she encouraged cheerfully.

"Yeah, your right, I guess. Well, you probably already know I have um, feelings for you, judging by the fact that I, uh, um, kissed you." I said 'kissed' quietly.

"Well, um, yeah," she said nervously. This is getting very awkward, very fast.

"Um, what I'm getting at is, I guess that recently, I've been thinking about you quite a lot lately. And I um, might I say, I think," I paused for what felt like an eternity before saying something that I've been wanting to say forever.

"MaiIthinkIloveyou!" I said very quickly. So quickly, in fact, I was afraid I might have to repeat myself, which would be mortifying.

She didn't say anything. I was blushing like mad, and she was looking. I could see her blushing just slightly, but not nearly as much as me. 'Oh dear, what if she laughs?' I thought to myself. That was the only thing I couldn't bear. Laughing. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Mai, I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave?" I asked.

After hesitating for a moment she finally spoke.

"Stay."

Now she was blushing like crazy, too.

"But aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"No. Why would I be mad? I mean, considering…" she said, trailing off.

"Um, considering what?" I asked, curious.

"Because… I lo… I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**If you're wondering when this story will end, well:**

**I HAVE NO IDEA! **

** (But, probably soon)**

_John's P.O.V._

"You… love me?" I said. Oh, great, my face is red like a tomato.

Mai's face was crimson. She was looking down, and for a while, she said nothing.

"I'm sorry I said that, just forget it," Mai said. Her voice cracked.

"No, don't be upset, it's fine!" I said. "It's great! I just didn't know how to respond."

"Oh, um… great!" she squealed, and then attacked me in a massive bear hug.

After we stayed like that for awhile, I made a rash decision, and said something.

"So, how do you feel about having… maybe… having a future with me?" I asked.

"You know what? That sounds great.

_**After that, Mai and John ended up having two kids a boy and a girl, Natsumi and Haru.**_

_**This happened after they got married in Australia.**_

_**Sorry it ended so soon! I just needed a break!**_

_**(Don't worry, I think I'm making a sequel about them, tho!) **_

_**Happy Reading!**_


End file.
